Don't Stand So Close To me
by KateBomb895
Summary: "Young teacher, the subject of school girl fantasy." This is an Edward/Bella story. It does have QAF in it.
1. Open Book

EPOV

I watched her intently. The way she held her pen, how she looked up from her lashes. Everything about her enticed me. Her brown wavy hair, her dark brown eyes. Anybody could get lost in them. Especially the way she stared. One of the only students who actually listened to what I said. I had never had a student who was as lost in English Literature the way she was. Reading the work she turned into me, I could feel her passion, you could see the images, almost like she was painting a picture. This girl had me on a string. She was 17, pale, and beautiful. Who was this girl? Bella Swan. The girl I knew who WOULD be mine.

"Mr. Cullen." I looked up and saw those big brown eyes shinning at me. I hope my sudden perkiness wasn't to obvious to the other students.

"What can I help you with, Bella?"

She smiled at me. "I was just wondering, the last grade I got on this essay was pretty low. Is there any chance I could raise it a bit?"

I stared into her eyes. I didn't normally offer redos, but she is such a good student. This was also an opportunity to spend some alone time with her. "All right. I'll be here after school today till 5. Come to my class and we'll go over what you did wrong, and I'll give you a new subject. IF you do it and score 80% o higher I'll ad 20% on you old one."

I loved watching the light come to her eyes. "That sounds perfect! I'll be looking forward to it." I could have sworn she just winked at me. I squirmed in my chair as I felt my pants get tighter. How could I have this girl in my classroom, all alone without attacking her, taking her innocence up against my chalk board. I had to stop thinking about her like that. She's a student, and you're her teacher. You can't be doing this. Or can I? I do hate my job. She'd be the perfect way quit this damn gig.

I watched her as she walked back to her seat. I couldn't help but laugh when she looked back and smiled at me.

Her legs, so close to me. They were bare from the shorts she was wearing. How I longed to reach out and touch them. I swear she was tempting me. She would constantly rub them together. Or scoot closer when she didn't think I was looking. Sometimes she would press them against mine. She would move her legs to make it seem like an accident, but then she would leave them there until I knew I couldn't stand it any more and move mine.

"So Bella. The knew subject for you is... Happiest Childhood memory. Put it into a story, through the eyes of someone else. I want you to paint a picture. Do you think you can do that?" I set my hand down on her desk. She took a quick glance before looking back at me.

She ran he fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I think I can!" She went to set her hand down on the table, accidently touching my hand, only to quickly move it. "I'm sorry." She blushed and hid her face. I could tell she didn't mean it. I did something daring.

I moved my hand and lightly touched hers. "It's okay." I smiled when her brown eyes looked up at me. I felt like all the air in my body had been knocked out of me. Her tiny fingers laced through mine. What was I doing? I brought my other hand down to the legs I was so longing to touch. I didn't want to push it to much, but I slowly slid my hand up her leg. Stopping in the middle of her thigh.

"Mr. Cullen... Can we... Maybe... Do something some time?" She was asking me to do something with her. She did want me. I mentally did a dance. This perfect angel wanted me. ME.

I stared into her eyes. "... I'm not really suppose to do things with students..."Her eyes got sad. "But, I'd gladly do something with you."

She smiled at me. "That's great! Do you want my... Can I get your..."

"You want my number?" I laughed.

She giggled along with me. "Yes. Very much."

I quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper. "Don't tell anybody you have it. Not even your friends. I could get in trouble for this. Just be very precocious about it.."

"I won't tell ANYBODY I have it." She breathed.

I unlaced my fingers from hers, even though I really wish I hadn't. I brought my hand from her thigh. "I think you should probably go. I don't think it would be best if you stayed her to much longer."

She nodded quickly then got up and left my are you thinking Cullen? You know how much trouble you could get in if anybody found out. _**Yes I know. But she's so tempting. **_We didn't do anything. I'll be fine. Maybe we can just be friends._**Don't be stupid. You know you want way more than that. **_I do, but what about her. What if she wants something different. I'll do anything in me to find out.

BPOV

I couldn't believe what just happened. His hand was on my leg! .God! It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my entire life. Why did I ask for his number! What am I going to do? Just call him and say, _**Oh hey Edward, I just think your hot and I want to lick your abs. **_Lick his abs? I was pulled into my drive way. Got out of my car, and ran to my room. I fell against my bed and closed my eyes. All I could think about was the song 'Hot for Teacher'.

How could somebody get to me like this. I couldn't let this happen. I nearly died when I heard my phone ring. I quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice screamed, nearly killing my ear drum.

"Hey Ali! What's up?"

"Didn't you hear? That Angela girl is having a party! We need to go!"

"Uhhg," I groaned. "I'm not really into the party mood right now."

"Come onnnn! We have to go! Emmette is going to be there!"

Emmette was your typical sexy football player. We had been friends since I had first started coming to visit my dad in forks. Apparently people thought we had a "thing". He was an awesome person, he just wasn't my type.

"Why would Emmette going make me want to come?"

She laughed really loud. "Puh-lease! We all know you guys are attracted to each other!"

"Thats all there is. Attraction. I would never want to date someone like him. He's a total douche, and man whore."

"Rawr, Bella! Whatever! You should still come! Please please ple-"

"All right I'll go. Just stop saying please! What time are you picking me up?"

"Eeep! Yay! I'll be at your house in an hour! You better be ready."

I hung up the phone and jumped from my bed. What was I going to wear?

I ended up wear a short jean skirt, a bright blue tank covered by a pink cardigan, with some yellow flats. I sat outside waiting for Alice. I should have expected 1 hour would turn into 2. I played around with my bracelets till she finally showed up. I ran over to her car.

"Uhg sorry I'm late. My parents wanted to know where I was going." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever. You were totally taking forever on your hair." She opened her mouth like she was going to say something and cut her off. "Haha Alice, I don't care. Lets just get to this party."

She smiled over at me. I was so jealous of her. She was small and pixy like. So beautiful, but behind that there was this evilness.

She noticed me staring at her. "Jeez Bella, quit lezing out on me."

I shoved her arm. "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart."

We parked the car on a curb a few houses away from the party. I guess this person was really popular because there were a ton of kids there. Alice linked arms with me and we walked into the house. I thought there was lots of kids outside...

"Damn Bella! You look hot." Two buff arms wrapped around me. I turned around to look at Emmette. His blue eyes stood out with his dark brown hair.

"Gross Em, get off of me." I tried to push myself out of his arms, he just hugged me tighter.

"Ooo nick-names huh? All right... Bee." He said finally releasing me.

I glared at him. "I hate bee's."

He started to laugh. "Ooo feisty!"

"Hey Emmette!" Alice hopped in front of me, she was smiling ear to ear. I eyed her suspiciously. Did she like Emmette?

"Hey Alice... So Bella want to dance." He basically ignored Alice!

"No, but I'm pretty sure Alice would!" He looked away from me and stared at Alice. She smiled and took his hand. The both walked to the dance floor.

I wandered off looking for something to drink. Finally finding a beer I plopped myself on the couch next to some random kid. My first drink went by fast. It was by the time I got to the fourth one things started to go slow.

The kid I sat down by was now laughing at my drunkness. "Ya know... When yer olda... Thing sappen... Aand.. Ya don't know enyma. So wass yer name cutie!" He stared at me and laughed.

"I'm Jasper."

"Wow. Jaspa. That sa greeaat name. I'm Bella. If ya call meh Bee, I will punch ya in the face." He smiled at me. "I think... I think I need a beer." I stood up to get another beer. I felt Jaspers hands on my arms. "Heyy. Wha-what are ya doin?"

"I don't think you need another beer, Bella." Who did this kid think he is? If that makes sense...

"Yo-you can't tell meh wha I can doo!" I went to turn around to slap him, some how I managed to slip and fall face first on the floor.


	2. So Badly

BPOV

My forehead hurt. What the hell? I opened my eyes to see I was on a bed. When did this happen? I looked at my phone, it was 4:37. "Alice?" I called out. I stepped out of the bed and opened the door. Clearly the party was still going on because music was playing. I ran around the party looking for Alice but I couldn't find her. _**Look for her car idiot. **_I ran outside to where we parked. Great. Her car was gone. _I__** guess you have to wa- Oh wait, you don't know where she lives. **_Fuck. My inner thoughts were right. I had no clue where she lived.

What could I do? I couldn't call my dad because he would kill me if he knew I was at this party. I had nobody to call. _**What about Mr-.**_Nope. Not even a suggestion. I started to walk aimlessly down the street. It was pretty cold out tonight. I had forgotten to bring a jacket. Suddenly something fell on my nose. I touched it. Water? Why is there water on my... Suddenly the sky lit up. Rain started pouring from the sky. Really? "God dammit!" I screamed!

_**Call him. **_I can't, this is to stupid to call him for. _**Bella just fucking do it! Its raining and cold, plus you need somewhere to go. He said anything.**_ I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, looking through the contacts until I got to his name. Well, he did say ANYTHING.

EPOV

Why was there never anything on at four in the morning? I turned the tv off and rubbed my eyes. I shouldn't even be awake. _Ring. _What the? Who would be calling me at 4? I stood up and walked over to my phone, picking it up. "Hello?" I could tell someone was on the other line, but nobody said anything. "Helloo?"

There was a pause and then a sigh. "Hi... Edward..." My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Bella? Whats wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I- I just-" She broke out in tears. "I have no where to go. Can you come get me?" She wants to come back to my place. How could I have this girl in my house, without attacking her? I couldn't say no to her, especially when she was crying.

"All right. Where are you?"

There was a little sniffling before she spoke. "I'm at some park by the store." I though for a moment about where she was talking about. I knew where that was.

"Okay, stay where you are sweetheart. I'll be there in a few minutes." Woah. Did I really just call her sweetheart? I hung up the phone, grabbed a coat and me keys, then ran out to my car. It was pouring rain. She was walking around in the rain all by herself? What the hell happened?

I climbed in my car then started down the road towards the park. I only lived a couple seconds away from it. I had to drive around it a few times before I finally spotted her. I rolled down my window and stopped infront of her. "Bella is that you?" She was sitting on a bench completely drenched.

She started to run towards my car, the second she reached it she got in and rolled up the window. "Oh, E- Mr. Cullen. Thank you so much." I shivered at the sound of her calling me Mr. Cullen. She made it sound so sexy.

"What happened? Why are you all by yourself?"

She coughed then looked down at her hands. "I was at a party with Alice and Emmette... And I got... Drunk." She sounded so ashamed. It was almost, cute. "I guess I passed out and when I woke up they had left me there alone." My hands turned to fists at my side. They left her. All. Alone. Who would do that to a young girl like her.

"The just left you there?"

"I didn't kind of pass out. I don't blame them. They probably just couldn't find me."

"Did they call your phone?" I asked.

She finally looked up at me. "No." Tears streamed down her face. I wanted so badly to hug her, but all I could do was give her a comforting pat.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll take you back to my place and get you something dry to wear." I started my car and drove down the street and back to my house. Even though it was raining I still went to open her door. She looked shocked. Now I was getting wet. We ran inside my house. "Here, wait there while I go get some towels and dry clothes." I ran up to my room and grabbed a pair of my old pajama pants. I couldn't find a normal tee, so I had to get her one of my button up shirts. I quickly changed into some clothes to, pajama pants and a wife beater.

I ran back down stairs with the towel and clothes. I handed them to her. "Bathroom is just down that hallway and on the left." I loved watching her face as she looked me up and down.

"Okay." She said breathlessly before making her way to my bathroom. I plopped down on my couch, closing my eyes. Where was she going to sleep. _**Your bed idiot.**_I couldn't have her sleeping in my bed with me._**Yeah, you can.**_

I heard a small little cough and opened my eyes. She was standing in front of the couch wearing nothing but my shirt. My eyes grew bigger at the sight, along with something else.

I had to clear my throat before talking. "That... Looks g-great on you." She did this little twirling thing, letting me see every inch of her.

"I thought it would be... To hot for those pants." She climbed ontop of my lap. "Maybe its to hot for this shirt too." Before I knew it, my shirt was on the floor. "Mr. Cullen, I've been a naughty student." Her lips crushed against mine, pulling me ti-

"Mr. Cullen?" I opened my eyes. Damn I love dreams. I was kinda hoping that dream would be real but when I looked at her she had everything on. "I'm sorry for waking you I-"

"You're fine. Its okay honey." I really had to stop using pet names on her.

She came and sat down beside me. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I know you could get in trouble, so I won't tell anybody."

I nodded at her. "Thanks Bella." I looked at her, she was being rather figity. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, its just a little hot." _**Yes. Maybe you should take those pants off.**_

"I could... If you..." I couldn't get the image of her in my shirt out of my head. I stared at her. Not knowing what I was thinking. I attacked her. Crushing my lips against hers. I could tell I scared her, she held perfectly still, but before I knew it she was returning the favor, kissing me too.

I grabbed her leg, hitching it on the side of me. What the hell am I doing? I stop and pulled back, letting her go. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know what I was thinking." I closed my eyes, moving my head away from her. A little giggle released from her lips. I opened my eyes and turned back to her. " Are you laughing at me?"

She began to laugh histarically. "I'm sorry... I've just wanted that... for so long!" She said between laughs.

"So your laughing?" She nodded.

"I'm... Sorry!" She was breathing heavy now to stop the laughs. I was immediatly turned on by the thought of other activities that could do that to her too.

I shook my head. Wait a minute. She wanted that? "Wait... You wanted me to kiss you?"

She blushed and looked down. "Ever since I've been in your class. I've been finding random reasons to stay after school and see you."

I smiled. She wanted me. I went and sat back down on the couch by her. "Are you still hot."

She looked at me and nodded. "Very."

"Well... Maybe... If you... Took some clothes off... You'd be cool."

She started to laugh before standing up. "You mean... like my pants?" She winked at me before laughing again.

"Oh god. Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yes, you were!" Her laughing got louder. I hid my face in my hands. Why must I speak? "Open your eyes." I could feel her breathe on my kneck. I slowly opened my eyes, turning my face to look at her. She was on her knees ontop of the couch. Only my shirt was on. I felt the area in my pants decrease. "Do you like?" She crawled towards me, pressing her lips to my kneck.

"Ohh." I moaned. "Bella... I like very much." I grabbed her face and pulled it against mine. I traced my tongue around her lips. She placed her hand on my knee. Thigh. _Crotch._ She began to rub circles over the top of my pants. I broke off from our kiss leaning my head against the couch and closing my eyes. This felt _so good._ Her hand pressed down a little harder, letting a loud moan escape my mouth.

Wait, I can't let her do this. She's just a student. _**Of course you can do this. Lots of teachers do it. **_They all end up fired. _**She's already at your house. Just bend her over the counter and... **_I grabbed her hand and removed it from my crotch, then brought her face to mine. "Bella, that felt amazing. You Have no idea. I just can't let you do that. I'm sorry."

She frowned, then looked away. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't apologize. It took everything in me to make you stop. And you in my shirt..." I shook my head. "We just can't do anything, not yet."

She tried to force down a smile. "Yet? As in, later?"

I laughed and pulled her against my chest. "Bella, I do want you, and if you let me, I will have you."

She pressed her lips against my chest. "You want me?

"Very much."

Her eyes looked up at me. "Then have me."

It was so hard not to push her against he couch and taker her innocence right there. "I can't, not until after you graduate."

"You'll wait for me?"

"Yes you silly girl." I pulled her tighter against me, putting my lips gently against hers. "The day you graduate, I will _fuck you_ every where I possibly can." I pressed my lips hard against her. I moved my hand up her arm, rejoicing a little at the feeling of her goose bumps. I was making her crazy.

"Edward..." She said breaking our kiss "Where am I sleeping tonight?" I put my arms underneath her, picking her up from the couch, and carried her into my bedroom. I nearly threw her on the bed before reclaiming my spot onto of her.

"This." I said between kisses. "Is where you will be sleeping."

"And where are you sleeping?" She sighed.

"Right here next to you." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Wait. Maybe I should sleep on the couch."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"If someone were to find out, at least this way we could say we didn't sleep together." I didn't want her to leave my bed, but I knew she was right.

I rubbed my eyes. "You're right." I hugged her against my chest and kissed her forehead. "I'll come help make your bed." I stood up off the bed and gathered some blankes and pillows. She stared at me for a moment before standing up and taking my hand. I lead her down to the living room. I helped her make her bed. She crawled into it and smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed her. "Sleep tight, Bells." I walked out and turned of the lights, heading up to my own room. I so longed for her to be in my bed, but I could wait. For how long I don't know. All I knew was that after tonight it was official she was mine.

BPOV

I walked into Edwards class and smiled at him like I would every other day. He looked up from reading the paper. I rejoiced quietly to myself when his hands tightened as he saw my outfit. "Morning Bella."

"Morning Mr. Cullen." I retorted as I walked to my seat.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, until lunch came. I wasn't so sure he would be sitting with me today, but I still hoped. I went and sat at the regular table waiting for him to walk in.

"Hey Bells." Oh. My. God. "That party... Well it was fun."

I turned around and looked at him. "What do you want Emmette."

"Rawr. Jeeze Bells, I like fiesty girls, but what crawled up your ass?"

"Uhg you're so stupid. You LEFT me at the party!"

"You fell asleep!" he said.

"So! I had to walk around for hours, considering I didn't know where Alice lives!"

"Look I'm sorry, Bella." He said as he sat down, "I just didn't want to wake you."

"Emmette I don't want you to sit there." He stared confused at me for a moment.

"Oh... Is this where your favorite teacher sits? That's just weird. What's going on between you two any way?"

I immediately regretted saying that. "It's nothing. He helps me feel better when jackasses like you leave me all alone at parties with people I don't know."

"I said I was sorry!"

"So! Do you know what could happen to a young, defensless girl, all alone at a party with strangers! I could have gotten raped!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that Bells, how about you let me make it up to you?"

"Oh, like how?" I questioned.

"Let me take you to dinner."

I began to laugh. "How do I know you won't leave me there!"

"Isabella Swan, I promise I will take you home safely."

I stared at him for a moment. Going to dinner with him would help him forget about my teacher "crush". "Fine, BUT I get to choose where we go."

He smiled. "Thank you Bella, I promise you'll have a fun time."

"I'm counting on that."

"So I'll pick you up tonight at... 7?"

I sighed, that meant no Edward tonight. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

"Alright I'll leave you alone so you can flirt with Mr. Cullen."

"I'm not flirting with him!" I said angrily as he walked away. This boy is pushing it. I watched him walk before looking for Edward again. He walked through the cafeteria door and smiled at me. I lightened up right away.

"Good afternoon Bella." He said as he sat down.

I smiled "You too... Mr... Cullen."

He laughed than lowered his voice. "You know Bella, you really shouldn't wear outfits like that unless you want me tackling you onto a desk."

I lowered my eyes down to the table. "Maybe thats exactly what I want."

"Oh really? You WANT me to get fired?"

"No, but I do want you."

He shook his head. "You have no idea what you to do me. Here I am, trying to be a good guy. Then you come to school dressed like that. It's killing me."

"Why can't you just... Give in to your urges! Thats what I want you to do. The other day at your house was maddening." I brought my voice down to a whisper. "I wanted you to touch me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not!" I asked. "You said you wanted to get fired!"

"I do, but I think about all the trouble it will bring to you. I don't want you to get embarassed like that!"

I sighed, "I know, but it's so difficult. My teenage hormones completely overrule my thinking."

He started to laugh. "You are so adorable sometimes."

"You make me sound like a child."

"Haha Sorry about that."

He paused for a moment than looked at me. "Bells, what are you doing tonight."

I sighed. "I'm going on... A date with Emmette."

"What!" His face went red. "After he left you like that at the party!"

"He said he wanted to make it up to me. Plus he was making comments about you and me, so I wanted to lead him away from that."

He shook his head, he was still obviously angry. "Do you have my number?"

I tried to hide my excitement. "No I don't."

"All right," He said scribbling something down. " Take it and if he does ANYTHING you are not comfortable with, call me and I'll come get you."

I smiled as he handed it to me. "Okay, I will." I cursed to myself when I realized I was blushing.

"Jeeze Bella, It's just my number." He said as he stood up and walked away.

I sat by the door as I waited for Emmette. It was already 8:30. This boy was really pushing it. "Bella, who is this boy again?"

"Emmette Honeycut."

"Oh nice boy. I know his parents."

"Yeah, would a nice boy be an hour and a half late? Didn't think so. If he comes, tell him he blew it, I'll be upstairs in my room." I walked up to my room and closed the door. I can't believe he would stand me up like that.

I stared angrily out my window, I could be with Edward right now, but no, I gave Emmette another chance. I was shocked as I felt tears stream down my face. I had never been stood up before. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. This sucks. I jumped when I heard my phone ring. I answered it without looking to see who it was. "Hey Bells, are you all right?"

I nearly died when I realized who it was. Edward. "Yeah." I said, fooling nobody when my voice cracked.

"What happened, Sweetie?"

I started to cry again. "He stood me up." I had no real explanation for my tears, I didn't even like Emmette.

There was a long pause before he spoke. "I'm so sorry Honey, let ME take you out tomorrow night, I won't stand you up." I could tell by his voice he was angry.

I sighed, "All right."

"I'm sorry he stood you up, but I need to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

EPOV

I walked into my classroom and saw Emmette sitting there. It took everything in me not to punch him in the face. I went and sat down at my desk, trying not to glare at him. I grew a little happier when Bella walked through the door. Emmette immediately stood up. "Bella!"

"Uhg, Get away from me Emmette." She turned and walked out the door, Emmette followed after her. I stood up and walked to the door frame.

I watched as he grabbed Bellas arm. "Bella, just listen to me!"

"No! You stood me up yesterday! That is not ok with me."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Uhg whatever!" She tried to walk away again. I watched in horror as his grasp tightened.

"Bella just listen to me!" He yelled.

"Ow Emmette you're hurting me!" I began to panic. I slowly made my way over there. He grabbed the sides of both her shoulders.

"Bella, it wasn't my fault. I had a fight with my parents, please just listen to me!"

"No!" Tears started to stream down her face. "Let go of me! This hurts!"

I ran up to them "Emmette, you need to stop." I started to put myself in between them.

"This is your fault." He yelled at me.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I know there is something going on between you, and honestly it disgusts me."

"Excuse me!" Bella better know what she's saying. "You think I would sleep with somebody his age!" God I love this girl. "Now I see what kind of girl you think I am." I watched in surprise as tears rolled down her face. She's amazing.

I walked into the pricipals office. I felt like a teenager again. "Sit down Mr. Cullen." I did what he said.

"Whats this about Sir?" I asked

"There are some... Well rumors, about you and Ms. Swan."

"Rumors like what?"

"Well... That you and Ms. Swan... Had relations."

I stared at him in horror. "Sir, you know I would NEVER do anything like that with a student."

He shook his head. "I know you wouldn't, however. The school does not take things like this lightly. There will need to be an investigation."

"An investigation!" I was shocked. "Sir, this is completely insane! I would never touch a student, exspecially one SO young!"

He stared at me, examining my face. "Who was the one who brought this rumor up?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "It was your student Emmette Honeycut."

"And you believed him!"

"Why else would he come to me with something, so accusing?"

"He's failing MY class and not to mention that, him and Bella just broke up! This is him being a... Well a teenager!"

"Perhaps." He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "All right. I won't bring this up with the school bored. BUT Ms. Swan and Mr. Huneycut will both be removed from your class."

I shook my head, the hour she is in my class makes it all the bearable. "Fine, whatever it takes to drop this." I stood up and began to walk out of his office.

"Oh, and Mr. Cullen." I turned and looked at him. "I think it would be best not to sit with her at lunch either."

My heart sunk in my chest.

I watched her as she climbed into my car. "So Charlies not home?"

"If he was, I wouldn't have told you to come get me from my house." She smiled up at me. She was so gorgeous.

I drove down the street, listening to her breathing. "Bella... I think... Maybe, this should be the last time we see each other for awhile."

I looked over as her eyes popped. You could see tears forming, I automatically cringed. "What! Why?"

"Just with everything going on, I don't think we should take the chance of being seen together."

Tears rolled down her face, making me regrett saying something. "They took me out of your class, I can't talk to you at lunch, and now you're trying to take away us being together?"

"No, no. I'm not saying that. Bella please understand what could happen."

She started to cry uncontrolably. We were on a empty road so I pulled over. I rested my hand on her leg, rubbing comforting circles on it. "Bella, I love you and wish none of this was happening. But it'll be best for you and me. We can make a time and date to see each other... In 2 or 3 weeks." It was very hard for me to say all of this. I wanted nothing but to be with this girl.

She looked up at me, he make up smeared from the crying. "2 to 3 weeks?"

"I know, I know its long."

"You want to wait 2 to 3 weeks... To be with each other for only a day?"

"Bella please calm down! It doesn't have to just be a day. We can be with eachother for a weekend... Rent a hotel room, something like that!"

"And you think Charlie will agree to that!"

"Well you wouldn't tell Charlie you would be with me, tell him you'd be with Alice!"

I watched her eyes, I could tell she was planning something. She looked over at me. "No longer than 3 weeks. And we'll be together from Friday to Sunday." She looked straight into my eyes. "No cancelations."

I smiled at her. "I would never cancel on you." I took my hand from her leg and placed it on the wheel. I started to drive down the road.

She looked around. "Where are we going?"

"To my house." I replied.

She smiled up at me. "Oh, and what are we going to do at your house?"

I laughed. "Jesus Bells, I'm just going to cook you dinner and watch a movie." Her eyes lowered.

"Oh... thats it?"

I moved my hand back to her leg, going a little further up than I did the first time. I started to rub her inner thigh. "Maybe a little more than that."

I felt achieved when he breathe got harder and deeper. "How much longer till your house?"

"You must not pay attention." I said as we pulled up the driveway."

She looked around, almost startled. "Oh... I guess we're here!"

I turned the car off and got out, I walked around the back to her door, opening it for her. "Why thank you, Mr. Cullen."


End file.
